Wrath (2003)
Wrath jest pomniejszym antagonistą w anime Fullmetal Alchemist z 2003 roku. Wrath jest homunculusem (sztucznym człowiekiem) stworzonym przez Izumi Curtis w celu wskrzeszenia jej zmarłego syna. Pojawia się również jako syn Izumi Curtis. Nie należy go mylić z Wrathem z mangi i anime z 2009 roku, który tam jest Kingiem Bradleyem. Biografia W anime Wrath jest reinkarnacją syna Izumi, który zmarł przy urodzeniu. Po tym, jak Izumi próbowała go wskrzesić i zobaczyła, że to, co wróciło, nie było jej dzieckiem (a przynajmniej nie do końca), Wrath został przekazany Bramie Prawdy. Izumi później żałowała swojej decyzji po usłyszeniu, jak płacze i próbowała do niego dotrzeć, ale brama zamknęła się, zanim zdążyła. Wrath spędził dużo czasu wewnątrz Bramy, czekając i chcąc się wydostać, podczas gdy jego ciało się starzało, a nienawiść do matki, która skazała go na absolutną ciemność w Bramie, narastała. Kiedy Brama się otworzyła, gdy Bracia Elric próbowali wskrzesić matkę, Wrath zabrał zarówno prawą rękę, jak i lewą nogę Edwarda. Wrath stwierdza, że jakiś czas później sam otworzył Bramę, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie pamiętał, kim był, a następnie zamieszkał na Wyspie Yock, tej samej wyspie, na której bracia Elric spędzili miesiąc treningu alchemii wiele lat wcześniej. Po szybkiej walce z Izumi i Elricami ta pierwsza wybaczył mu i pozwolono mu zostać z rodziną Curtis. Jednak po schwytaniu przez wojsko i znalezieniu przez Envy'ego, który nakarmił go swoją pierwszą partią Czerwonych Kamieni, Wrath dołączył do innych homunculusów. Z biegiem czasu zaczął myśleć o Sloth jak o swojej matce. Kiedy Sloth była wielokrotnie przecinana przez Lust w ramach dywersji, by Ed mógł zdobyć kość z ciała swojej matki, Wrath pojawił się i złapał ją, łącząc ją ze sobą. Wrath wrócił do domu i powstrzymał Lust przed atakowaniem „mamusi”. Sloth próbowała uciec, ale Ed poszedł za nią. Wrath miał za nimi podążać, ale Lust go powstrzymała. Walczyli, dopóki Wrath nie znalazł medalionu, który Edward rzucił wcześniej Lust. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych homunculusów, Lust została sparaliżowana przez bliskość części ciała osoby, która miała zostać wskrzeszona (w tym przypadku kosmyk włosów przymocowany do medalionu). Dzięki tej przewadze Wrath wykorzystał pożyczone kończyny do wykonania alchemii i zabił ją. Później Wrath poszedł, aby uratować Sloth i połączył się z nią, aby „nigdy jej nie stracić”. Ponieważ jednak wciąż był połączony z kością Trishy, jego bliski kontakt sparaliżował ją. Ed użył alchemii, aby zmienić płynne ciało Sloth w etanol, powodując, że wyparowała tuż przy Wrathie, poważnie spalając połowę jego ciała i pozostawiając go mocno pokaleczonego. Później Izumi próbowała przekonać Wratha do pójścia z nią. Homunculus, upierając się, że Sloth jest jego prawdziwą matką, odmówił i uciekł. Nie pojawił się ponownie, dopóki on, Dante i Envy nie znaleźli się w podziemnym mieście. Błagał Dante i Envy'ego, aby pozwolili mu użyć Kamienia Filozoficznego, by przywrócić Sloth do życia. Envy odmawia i wielokrotnie wyrzuca go za swoje zachowanie. Kiedy wkrótce pojawił się Wrath, aby spróbować ponownie, Dante otworzyła Bramę z dzieckiem Rose i kazała Dzieciom Bramy wyrwać prawą rękę i lewą nogę Wratha (która pierwotnie należała do Eda), zabierając jego alchemiczne zdolności. Po utracie kończyn Wrath został na podłodze, płacząc i krwawiąc w agonii. Przez krótki czas pomaga Edowi w walce z Envym. Kiedy Ed został przywrócony do życia, poprosił Rose, by zabrała Wratha ze sobą na ziemię. W ostatnim odcinku był widziany, gdy zamieszkał w rezydencji Rockbell z Winry i Pinako z protezami w miejscu ręki i nogi, po czym uciekł. Osobowość Początkowo Wrath zaczął jako nieśmiały i cichy chłopiec, pozostając w cieniu, aby uniknąć zauważenia, ale ucieka, jeśli jest na widoku. Jednak po spotkaniu i pozostaniu z matką Izumi i braćmi Elric wykazuje cechy typowego dzieciaka (ciekawość, żartobliwa niewinność). Po porwaniu przez Envy'ego (przebranego za Kinga Bradleya) i karmieniu czerwonymi kamieniami, staje się złośliwą osobą, która otwarcie deklaruje swoją nienawiść do matki za „niepełne życie”, a także skarci Edwarda za to, że działał jako bóg próbując wskrzesić matkę, a jednocześnie drwiąco okazuje wdzięczność za oddanie mu zarówno ręki, jak i nogi, a co za tym idzie umiejętność wykonywania alchemii. Spośród wszystkich homunculusów Wrath czuł szczególną bliskość ze Sloth i myśli o niej jako o swojej „matce” (prawdopodobnie nie tylko po to, by odrzucić, ale zastąpić Izumi), woląc z nią współpracować i jest całkiem opiekuńczy dla niej. Pokazano również, że jest mściwy wobec każdego, kto ją skrzywdzi, tak jak to zrobił wobec Eda i Lust. Po śmierci Sloth (częściowo z powodu jego mimowolnej pomocy) bardzo desperacko potrzebował, aby ją wskrzesić kilka razy, jednak wszystkie próby zawiodły, co ostatecznie spowodowało, że Dante przywołała Bramę, co spowodowało utratę jego prawej ręki i lewej nogi. Wrath szybko przechodzi na stronę Eda po uświadomieniu sobie zamiarów Dante, odwracając uwagę Envy'ego jako szansę na atak ze strony Edwarda. Staje się zszokowany i niedowierzający, kiedy Ed zostaje zabity. W Conqueror of Shamballa, Wrath okazał się bardzo przygnębiony śmiercią Izumi, nie myśląc już o Sloth jako o jego „matce”. Podczas swojej ostatecznej bitwy z Gluttonym Wrath wreszcie przyznaje, że planował poświęcić się, wykazując się poczuciem człowieczeństwa, otwarcie deklarując, że nie chce, aby on i Ed znosili więcej trudności; w ten sposób podjął świadomą decyzję o śmierci i chce być tylko z Izumi. Ogólnie Wrath był postacią, która po prostu pragnęła macierzyńskiego ciepła i ostatecznie znalazła je u swojej matki/twórczyni Izumi. Zauważył też wyraźnie niepokój na dźwięk płaczących niemowląt, czego najbardziej znanym przykładem jest dziecko Rose, które stało się jedną z jego znanych słabości. Umiejętności Wrath jest homunculusem, a zatem ma niezwykłe moce regeneracji, siłę, szybkość i długowieczność; podobnie jak jego rodzice, nawet bez alchemii, zna się na sztukach walki. Co więcej, będąc w posiadaniu utraconych kończyn Edwarda, Wrath pokazuje zdolność wykonywania alchemii bez kręgu transmutacji - coś, co jest unikalne zarówno dla alchemików, jak i homunculusów. Ale jego szczególna moc jako homunculusa polega na zdolności do łączenia i jednania jego ciała z praktycznie każdą materią, zarówno żywą, jak i nieożywioną, organiczną i nieorganiczną, a nawet może przyspieszyć szybkość, z którą łączy się poprzez używaną przez siebie alchemię. Ma także zdolność przesuwania zmienionych części ciała, tak jak w przypadku ubrań Izumi, aby związać Alphonse'a. Pomimo tego, że był dzieckiem, pokazał, że powstrzymuje się przed atakiem potwornego Gluttony'ego (z kamieniami, które zjadł), potrafi także walczyć uczciwie z przeciwnikami zdolnymi do walki, takimi jak Edward, Alphonse i Lust (zarówno fizycznie, jak i alchemicznie). Wykazał także wielką wytrzymałość, przyjmując najwięcej kar fizycznych ze wszystkich homunculusów. Podsumowując, można zasugerować, że Wrath może być jednym z potężniejszych homunculusów (obok Envy'ego, Lust i Pride'a), biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że może on używać alchemii, która może być niebezpieczna dla innych homunculusów, zwłaszcza jeśli ma ich szczątki jako przewagę (podobnie jak w przypadku Lust). Ciekawostki * Ta wersja Wratha fizycznie przypomina Envy'ego. * Poza Ojcem, Wrath jest jedynym homunculusem w historii Fullmetal Alchemist zdolnym do użycia alchemii, ponieważ jego prawa ręka i lewa noga pierwotnie należały do Edwarda Elrica. To jest właściwie dziura fabularna, ponieważ ludzie transmutują poprzez swoje dusze, dlatego Al może transmutować bez ciała. Chociaż, jak widać, Homunculusy mogą jednak mieć dusze. * Ciało Wratha nie jest w równomierne, ponieważ ręka i noga Edwarda są dłuższe niż jego własne. Nie wydaje się to jednak ograniczać jego ogólnej mobilności. * Podczas gdy manga posiada Pride'a jako młodego chłopca, a Wratha jako Führera, warto zauważyć, że anime z 2003 roku odwróciło te role, chociaż konkretne dziecko, którym było Pride (Selim), jest osobną postacią w przeciwieństwie do Wratha. * Wrath przypomina nieco Prawdę, ponieważ mieszkał w Bramie oraz zdobył prawą rękę i lewą nogę Eda po nieudanej transmutacji człowieka przez braci Elric. Ponadto - i być może nieprzypadkowo - obu postaciom głosu użycza ta sama osoba w angielskiej wersji językowej - Luci Christian. Jest też prawdopodobnie jednym z Dzieci Bram, które do pewnego stopnia opierały się na Prawdzie. * Wrath jest jedynym homunculusem w anime z 2003 roku, którego wygląd i rola są całkowicie oryginalne. W mandze i anime z 2009 roku dziecko Izumi było tylko wspomniane, ale nigdy nie było widoczne. * W anime z 2003 roku Wrath jest jedynym antagonistą, będącym dzieckiem. * W anime z 2003 roku Wrath jest jedynym homunculusem, którego szczątków nie można użyć przeciwko niemu (ponieważ Izumi użyła swoich szczątków, aby go transmutować), ale ma silną fobię przed Bramą i zamarza po usłyszeniu płaczu dziecka, które przypomina mu o tym, jak on został zabrany do bramy. * Nie jest jasne, dlaczego własne kończyny Wratha nie regenerowały się po usunięciu kończyn Eda. Jest jednak prawdopodobne, że jego fizyczna formacja w samej bramie miała coś wspólnego z tą anomalią. * Ostatecznie Wrath jest jedynym homunculusem, który znajduje pociechę po śmierci i przyjęciu swego stwórcy, Izumi, w przeciwieństwie do zaprzeczania relacji między nimi (co o czymś świadczy, ponieważ jego grzech główny to gniew). en:Wrath (FMA 2003) Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Fullmetal Alchemist Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Wytwory zła Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Nawróceni Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z alternatywnych rzeczywistości Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Źli wbrew własnej woli Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Słabi Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Dark Fantasy Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Mordercy